Episode III Alternate
by D.K.N
Summary: Sorry about the horrible summary, but you really should read this fic. Trust me.


Hello, people! I can't think of a witty conversation topic, so I'll just cut to the chase. This is my first Star Wars fic. It takes place in Episode III, starting off during the Mace vs. Palpatine fight. Please tell me what you think of it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas owns Star Wars, and is therefore a film-making genius.

Mace charged forward, swinging his lightsaber toward the Sith warlord before him, who, in turn, blocked his attack. The two clashed again and again, matching each other blow for blow. Finally, after what seemed like forever (though it was actually about 3 ½ minutes), Mace's strike shattered the large window nearby and knocked Palpatine's lightsaber out of his hand and out of the window.

"You lose, _chancellor_" Windu said, the harshness evident in the last word. "I… think… not…" said Palpatine, and he suddenly used his Sith Storm attack (that's what I call it). But Mace was quick enough to block it with his lightsaber, and the lightning was reflected back onto Palpatine.

At that moment, Anakin burst in. "Anakin!" shouted Windu, "I told you to remain at the council chamber!" "Windu, stop!" was Anakin's reply, "He must live to stand trial!" "He is too dangerous to be left alive!" All the while, Palpatine's face was slowly deforming from the deflected Sith Lightning. He soon gathered the common sense to stop and feigned unconsciousness. In actuality, he was summoning his lightsaber from 30 stories below.

"You must not kill him!" said Anakin. "It is not the Jedi way. He must stand trial so he can pay for his crimes." Windu stopped, realizing that Anakin was right. He lowered and deactivated his lightsaber. (Sigh) "You're right, Anakin. I guess we should-"

But Mace didn't have time to finish his sentence, as Palpatine summoned his lightsaber and struck. Fortunately, Anakin saw it coming and blocked the attack. Palpatine laughed wickedly. "You two should have finished me off when you had the chance." He swung his blade again, and Windu reactivated his lightsaber, barely managing to block Palpatine's attack.

What followed was a vicious lightsaber duel. Eventually, however, Palpatine realized he was outmatched, and soon found himself backed into a corner… literally. He backed away slowly, until the only thing between him and the wall was one of the fallen Jedi. "N-now boys," he said, stuttering nervously, "You don't really want to kill me… do you?"

"Yes" stated Anakin, as he and Mace advanced toward him. Palpatine's rage got the better of him, and he made one fatal mistake – he didn't think before saying what he said next.

"Curse you, Skywalker. I offered you power. The power to save your loved ones from dying. Now you've ruined my perfect plan. All that work… orchestrating the war, planting corruption in the Senate, implanting those images in your mind of her dying, and-"

He stopped short when he saw the look on Anakin's face, and realized what he had just said. "Oops".

"You snake" said Anakin, the building rage evident in his voice, as he slowly advanced toward Sidious. "You had me believe she was going to die, just so I would serve your insane ambitions!" "Anakin," said Mace, "Control yourself". But Anakin wasn't listening.

"You were right, Master Windu" said Anakin, "This man is too twisted and evil to remain alive." Suddenly, Sidious whistled – a signal. With that, six destroyer druids entered the room and immediately began firing at the two Jedi. Anakin and Mace immediately began trying to block the droids' attack. Mace actually broke through their defenses and began hacking away at their shields, which quickly wore said shields out.

Anakin had decapitated another destroyer droid that had rolled up right in front of him. But he was too preoccupied to notice Sidious preparing to strike. "You lose, Jedi" he muttered, and was just about to strike when…

"Aaaaah" Palpatine screamed out in pain, as a green lightsaber pierced through the left side of his stomach. Holding the lightsaber was none other than Kit Fisto, holding the weapon in his outsretched right arm while his left hand was held over the wound on the right side of his stomach. He pulled the blade out and smiled one of his infamous cocky grins at Palpatine.

"WHY YOU SON OF A—" Palpatine's obscenity was stopped by Anakin delivering a clean horizontal slice through his neck, ending the life of the twisted man. At that moment, Mace finished off the last of the droidekas and looked at the scene before him, and he had to struggle not to cry out in joy. Anakin had fulfilled the prophecy. Not only that, but one of the Order's most powerful non-Council Jedi was alive.

"Anakin, Kit!" he shouted, "You've done it!" He came over to the two, and he and Anakin helped Kit up. "How did you survive?" "Well," replied Kit, "When he impaled me, he mostly missed my vital organs. He only got a bit of my liver, and, well you know resilient they are". (Fact: Up to ½ of the liver can be removed without impairing function).

"Let's get you to the medical bay" said Windu, and the three walked out of Palpatine's office. Kit's injury was so minor he was literally out of the medic facility in less than an hour. "Well," said Windu, "I think we should inform Yoda and the rest of the Council about this."

Soon, the three Jedi were gathered around a table with several holograms placed on it, each representing a member of the council. Although he did not show it, Yoda was ecstatic when he heard the news. "Well done, you three" he said, "Return to Coruscant, we will, as soon as possible" and the other Jedi nodded. The holograms faded away, and Mace, Anakin, & Kit walked outside just in time to see a Republic ship land.

They rushed to it to find Commander Cody and another clone trooper with Obi-Wan's arms slung over their shoulders. Obi-Wan kept insisting that he was fine, but his wincing and the bandages on his chest and leg said otherwise. "What happened?" asked Kit.

"General Kenobi defeated General Grievous" replied Commander Cody. "They were pretty much equally matched for a while, but Kenobi gained the upper hand. He sustained some injuries, but he was able to best Grievous in combat. Grievous, as people say, 'chickened out' by activating a smoke bomb and making his escape. We were unable to track his ship, but we doubt he will provide much trouble with only three of his four arms".

"So," said Kenobi, "Anything happen while I was away?" When they told him the news, his jaw dropped for about a second, then formed the biggest smile Anakin had ever seen him make.

"Well done, Anakin" said Obi-Wan, "You have at last brought balance to the Force". Kit cleared his throat, and Obi-Wan turned to see him folding his arms and tapping his foot. "Of course, you will not be forgotten, Kit. Without you, it wouldn't have been possible".

2 days later, at the Jedi Council:

"And thus, I dub you Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master" said Windu. "And as for you, Kit," he said, "Yoda and I have discussed this, and I am pleased to welcome you as a member of the Jedi Council". "Thank you, Master Windu" he replied.

1 month later, on Dantooine:

Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mace, and Kit stared in awe at one of the most immense droid armies they had ever seen. Leading it were two figures. One was General Grievous, a brand-new cybernetic arm glistening in the sunlight. The other was Nute Gunray… inside a 30-foot monstrosity bristling with weapons. Behind the Jedi, however, was an army of clone troopers.

"On my mark…" said Anakin.

"Ready… aim…" said Gunray.

"FIRE!" shouted both of them, as the two armies charged toward each other and clashed. What followed was a battle to rival the Battle of Geonosis in intensity. Battle droid parts were everywhere, as where the bodies of clone troopers. Eventually, however, all the battle droids had been destroyed, and over ½ of the clone army was left. Kit, Mace, and Obi-Wan had been fighting the Devastator (the machine Nute Gunray is inside), while Yoda and Anakin had double-teamed Grievous.

After a long struggle, Windu sliced off the legs of the Devastator and cleaved open the cockpit, revealing a shaking Nute Gunray. He climbed out of the wrecked creation and began to run, but Kit used a Force Push to knock him off balance, giving the clone troopers enough time to catch up with him and place him in handcuffs. Anakin managed to cut off one of Grievous' arms, and Yoda cut off two more. Rather than be killed by Jedi, Grievous placed a lightsaber to his own throat and took his own life, claiming it was the only way to keep his honor.

Over time, the remaining Separatist leaders were either killed or captured. When Padmé gave birth to Luke and Leia, Yoda was able to sense their origin. Surprisingly, he and the Council were okay with it! – if only because the two children had high midichlorian counts. They were accepted into the Jedi Order when they came of age, and became almost as great as their father. Everyone lived to be well over 100, except for Yoda, who lived to about 976 (the reason he died at 877 in Episode VI was because he was unable to train on Dagobah and lessened in the Force).

Well, that's it. It was mostly done for my friend, who is a major fan of Kit Fisto. That, and I thought that Episode III needed a happy alternate ending.


End file.
